halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013/Archive10
AI You said that each SPARTAN-II commander will have to have an AI right? Well I've got a whole bunch of images for AI, which I'd like to share if anyone needs em. Email for your attention regarding time-sensitive program Dear Ajax 013, Please check your email inbox and offer your input on my suggestion at your earliest convenience. I am interested in what you all have to say! :) Keep in touch. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) AIs Whats up with all the new AIs? Do SPARTAN-IVs get them? or just Squad leaders? Regrads sierra kilo yankee is green lit Dear Ajax, Looking forward to keeping in touch with you, man. :) Congrats on the Foray!! Haha. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:01, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Vehicle pics I started rewriting the Vorenus vehicles articles so they match the pics like you asked me. The Self Propelled Anti Capital Ship Missile Artillery-II Thunderer is done and I'll get working on the Mercenary LBT soon. I was also wondering if you had an estimated time of completion of those Machina vehicles and if there's any Machina vehicle images you need. By the way, looking your image spam, I've noticed a large number of new pics of various human characters (mostly female). Who are they? Finally ,I've got some more vehicle pics for you: Image:GDI_Hover_MLRS.jpg|The Vorenus use airfan engines, right, so could this work for anything? Image:Amphibious_APC_01.jpg|An APC, might work for the Vorenus or Machina? Image:800px-M16_MkII_Pulse_Rifle.jpg|Might work as a Machina AR, BR, or carbine if I remove the label in Photoshop Image:Devil\'s_Tongue_1.jpg|Two spiked rollers, twin flamethrowers, looks like this'd make a good Necros Vehicle RE: knave Dear Ajax, I like it how you wait several hours after I'' go to sleep, THEN message me on Skype. Let's keep in touch today. Forecast predicts some time on IRC soon. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 12:58, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Machina Vehicles I am actually unfamiliar with the Warhammer 40K game, I just stumbled upon forgeworld on one of your Necros image hunts. I found some Razorbacks, Predators, and Thunderhawks OK, but I need to know what a Baal looks like (I'm assuming you aren't talking about your destroyer class). Here's what I've got so far. Image:Pred2.jpg| the Predator, I'm assuming this is gonna be some kind of Machina tank or IFV Image:Lascrazorp2.jpg|The Razorback, soon to become a Machina APC Image:Hyperios.jpg|another tank I raided from forgeworld Image:Helios3.jpg|thumb|I think this is the land raider you wanted, this one has an attached missile launcher Image:Multimrazor1.jpg|Same Razorback, different guns more coming plagerism sorry mate what you mean? i aint bright mate am a marine bot a rocket scientist 'J!MMY8806' 14:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) plagerism sorry mate what you mean? i aint bright mate am a marine not a rocket scientist J!MMY''8806 14:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) permision? yeah the pride class was basically copied and modiefied ragnorak class, i made my own and didnt like it so i looked on the site and found yours and i really lykd it, its a kick ass design man. tryd making a similar version that went tits up, so i took yours and modified it best i could but keeping the shape i wanted, i was just about to ask when i got ur message if i could do it and referance your ship saying that is where the design was from, so al start here would that be ok, i would make my own but ur ragnorak blew me away, so if you wouldnt mind mate could i please use it, cheers mate, ???? J!MMY''8806 14:42, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ? if a may ask y i will edit it more but it is the general shape you designed that intrests me, if you would please reconsider? J!MMY''8806 15:02, 26 November 2008 (UTC) re-design k ship redisgned u can still sort of wrekonise the bridge but that is because i made it look like that of a republic cruiser from star wars, sory for bothering you, thanks, J!MMY''8806 17:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Conflict negotiation Dear Ajax 013 and J!MMY8806, The Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Administration will be actively negotiating your case. I respectfully ask if both of you can keep calm and act civilly while we discuss your case. Thank you for your anticipated cooperation. :) I will try to let you both know when we're ready to discuss things with the both of you again. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School message hey ok ive built a new ship sorry about the mix up before send me a message when your online ok, thanks mate J!MMY''8806 14:05, 28 November 2008 (UTC) similar i know the designs are alike but it is a new ship J!MMY''8806 16:14, 29 November 2008 (UTC) same how are they the same, there are 2 similaritys in shape, ? J!MMY''8806 17:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) NEW ok ive created a brand new ship if you want to check its not yours save it to your file and check the size comparism of the two, kk sorry about the mix up, and copying, thanks J!MMY''8806 19:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) A-110 Axe I've got a picture for your A-110 Axe, tell me what you think. Also, about the Axe, the article says it has eight wing-mounted ordnance pylons, but if it's a variable wing aircraft. Variable wing aircraft don't have wing pylons because the ordnance would fire off at an odd angle when the the wing is in a delta-wing configuration. In my opinion, a more plausible ordnance configuration would consist of four external pylons under the fuselage located next to the bomb bay, for a total of 12 pylons. I have made a diagram to show the new configuration. Image:A-110_2.jpg|The A-110 Axe Image:A110_diagram.jpg|A diagram showing the weapons of the A-110 FW: god modded? (RE: AS DAM Dear Administrator Ajax, Formally requesting a timely response regarding your proposition as to why this is 'god-modded' as the sole justification the inclusion of this template. Thank you in advance for your anticipated compliance. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) FW: RE: RE: RE: Godmodded Dear Ajax, I respectfully disagree, and I believe I have sufficient grounds to argue my case. The SRS99 in Halo is technically classified as utilizing APFSDS projectiles; projectiles that modern day military forces are incapable of firing from rifles but rather from cannons of larger caliber. The fact that APFSDS projectiles can be fired from infantry-sized rifles between 2552 and 2000 I believe represents a substantiative trend towards an upgrade of human warfighting technology that supports the creation of the AS DAM rifle. Furthermore, I further argue my case that this rifle is first seen fielded in Halo: Vector in 2570, that is eighteen years after the 2552-set Halo video games. As you like to point out, in a handful of months, the UNSC has switched between many different models and upgrades in close-gun assault weaponry. I believe that an exponential increase in UNSC technology justifies this. Furthermore, even modern-day infantry-sized AM rifles have anti-materiel capabilities- Furthermore, I argue that in the timespan of 552 years (over five centuries) that it would be possible to upgrade a rifle from destroying "trucks" and "aircraft" to more heavily armored "tanks", as you state. Thanks in advance for your prompt response to contest this claim. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:40, 30 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-III Is there gonna be S-IIIs in Necros? And if yes, can i make a team? Regards so no then? Regards thats ok thanks for the help mate Regards Halo Fanon IRC I know it seems stupid but how do u get on the Halo Fanon IRC i mean i've tried but it wont load Can you help? Regards RE: Dear Ajax, Thank you for your prompt response. Despite your arguments to the contrary, I can see no reason for a lack of evolution in UNSC technology in some five centuries that can not allow for the miniaturization of anti-tank technology into an infantry rifle nor the upgrade of anti-material technology to anti-tank technology in rifle format. Of course, the fact that a product is marketed as "anti-tank" doesn't mean it can defeat the most advanced tanks, with reactive armor and so forth. There will always be more advanced countermeasures to defeat weapons systems, but this does not negate the fact that I believe it is well within fictional liberty to design a weapon such as the AS DAM; that it is possible to miniaturize anti-tank technology into a rifle, that it is possible to upgrade modern anti-materiel rifles to anti-tank rifles, that it is possible to evolve the S2 AM from an anti-materiel to an anti-tank role. The statement that the 'S2 AM can't get any better' is absolutely incredulous; that is the whole point of fiction. I hereby contest your point, and if the absence of any further and legitimate counter-arguments to the contrary, will enlist the opinion of other administrators to further argue my cause. Thank you in advance for your expected prompt response. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:55, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Email for your immediate attention (RE: Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards} Dear Administrator Ajax 013, I have recently sent out an email to your email account regarding the Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards. Please see it immediately and confirm or propose changes to the current rules and categories. Thank you in advance for your prompt attention. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:21, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Warning Dear Ajax 013, Your attempts at humor are not appreciated. Continued use of satire will constitute a personal attack. Thank you for your expected compliance and understanding. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:56, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :As you have requested, your reference has been summarily removed and redacted. Personal attacks are a clear violation of the rules, and I have never plagiarized your work, and "godmodding" has not never been confirmed on my case, and in fact, bureaucrat Rotaretilbo along with other users have contested your accusation. Thank you for informing me of my believed wrongdoings. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Just a heads up The pic for your Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser is not appearing, or at least, it's not appearing on my computer. Apology I would like to apologize for the accidental edit to Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser, I accidentally hit save instead of show preview. So please accept my deep apology. Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 08:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Necros Infiltrators and Vorenus vehicles I noticed that the Necros tried to have Ajax assassinated through the use of Necros Synthetics. Is this standard Necros procedure when dealing with a Revenant? Would Necros synthetics use Necros weapons or the weapons of the species they are trying to imitate? I was thinking of having a Necros Synthetic or Cadaver Infiltrator posing as David Kilgore's psychiatrist attempt to assassinate David Kilgore (and fail epically, of course) by first trying to give him "medicine to control his post traumatic stress disorder" which is really cyanide, but David, smelling cyanide's trademark bitter almond smell on the pills, refuses to take them, so the Infiltrator resorts to plan B: pull out an M33 Revolver and blow David's brains out! He fails at that to, as David is close enough to smash the Synthetic's head in with his Gravity-fist. Does that plan seem like something a Necros infiltrator would try? Also, on the Vorenus vehicles, what is the main gun on the new version of the Corsair IFV (the one with the ATGW box launcher, the machine gun and something else....)? Also, what is the large cannon on the rear of the new Raider Super Heavy APC? Response to Correction Thank you. Please excuse my flawed history on my BattleMechs article. I never heard much more for the word "mecha" other than that. Whoops. I'll have that corrected right away. Thanks again, Chris1138 00:05, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ...With Calibre In Mind... Just out of curiosity, I'm asking you for a more detailed explanation of bullet calibre-designations. I understand that millimeters are measuring the diameter of the bullet itself, but a few things continue to gnaw at me: 1. With for example, the 5.56x45mm NATO round, what exactly does the "x45" mean? Is it denoting multiplication, or is it some other specification, with the 5.56 itself being the bullet's diameter? 2. Why is the diameter of carbine and sniper rifle ammunition smaller than that of standard pistol ammunition? An M9 Berretta sidearm is a normal pistol with (as far as I can see) a 9 millimeter bullet diameter, whereas the M40A3 is a U.S. sniper rifle capable of far more damage, using a 7.62x51mm ammunition cartridge(again, the "x51" may mean that 7.62mm is not the diameter in itself, but as far as I know, it is). It doesn't take much math to figure that 7.62mm is smaller than 9mm, so please, assist. Re:Calibre Thanks for the help, and yeah, it just go into my head to add the vehicles onto the template last night. Anyway, the Raven was just supposed to be my primary gunship; in a way, I made it obsolete in my mind after I made the Caracara. P.S. Taking a look at the current Necros War era UNSC water-based ships, I've found that there is a vacancy of primarily combat-based ships. Wondering if I could make some sort of UNSC battleship? P.S.S. I'm working on a project currently, one based on a future world war: "With most of the world's numerous nations combined into three primary and three minor factions, tensions have been steadily on the rise, with militarism and industrialism as each nation's primary concern." Message back if you're interested. Machina vehicles I see you have more pictures. Is it O.K. if I start the articles for the Machina vehicles and you can just edit out anything you don't want in there. Also, I have a modification for the Benvora Shredder Ultra Light Tank. This version carries a 76mm main gun comparable to that UNSC Fox's main gun. I have a pic of the modification below. I also have a mod for the Machina Jetfire heavy gunship with sixteen side mounted 20mm autocannons, mounted in four twin mount turrets on each side, for strafing targets in a manner similar to a UNSC Petrel Gunship or a modern AC-130. plagerism pick on some one else none of that is i completely designed that ship and the colour palette youll find is darker because i took it from this ship, and the power generator was made last year or something so none of that is copied ive never even looked at your article so it isnt, J!MMY''8806 21:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ok ok took the plasma fusion name mentioned out of my generator, and as for my missile defence if you wait a little it wont be to attack fighter its for taking down a incoming weapons that my new species the Reaver use, and the tyr is not copied that is mine.J!MMY''8806 22:09, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:Aquatic Ships I made one, the link is here. Tell me if it needs any changes. Now that AR has got his battleship idea approved, can I go ahead and update my Tigershark-class Ballistic Missile Submarine for the Necros War? ok when you mention blue-storm, and the camo pattern has been used for a long time, and i doont believe you own the colours, but even when you first saw y designed ships you didnt mention anything okay and i need your help with an article il message you shortly thanks if you find anything else you believe i have copied mail me and al prove it the only plagerism that was ever of you was the Ragnorak design which i have a apolagised for thanks mate J!MMY''8806 10:11, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Machina Lineage Would it be OK if I made my own Machina lineage? I known on the guide you made to make your own Machina you said that you could make up your own, but I just wanted to make sure. Regards! * - OK THNX! Does the Fondera clan have something to compensate for?! Look at the size of that gatling gun on the Audacious HIFV. It's almost as long as the vehicle itself! Anyway, what is the caliber of that thing? Resistance Can you mention my Machina resistance in your Machina article.Eaite'Oodat 01:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Heh Look what I made: -- Scarab Guns and Plasma Lances A plasma lance is basically a plasma stream gun. A Scarab's main cannon is also a plasma stream gun. Need to know the difference between the two for on the Anvil HST. (I'm assuming the Scarab gun version is used to kill tanks, like a Komodo AVP, The mortar version is used against bunkers, like the Goanna ISV, and the Heavy Lance version is used to destroy walkers and super walkers, like my Brown Bear AHWV.) Also, on the Champion HIFV, You said the Machina are atheists, so I doubt they'd call one of their missile's the God Hammer. Something like the Iron Hammer might work better. Project Helljumper Hello Ajax, I'm the writer of the article Project Helljumper noticing that you either deemed the article godmoded, and or has canon friendliness dispute. And I was wondering after I made changes to the article if you could review it and decide weather its more realistic now? Thank You -''H3ll F1R3 aka 105th'' Now that the Machina have the Anvil I was planning on creating an Anti-Super Walker Vehicle for the UNSC, the M-1055 Polar Bear ASWV, built on a Tiger HBT chassis and armed with two massive Anti-Heavy Walker missiles that are basically scaled down versions of your new Archer, the ones that carry a mini-nuke warhead and follow through flechettes, to wreak havoc on Super walkers from long range. It's weakness, minimal anti-infantry defense of one machine gun, and It won't be available until late in the Necros War. You really should look at that Ajax i found a picture im sure you will love http://ps3.kombo.com/images/media/Resistance2_004.jpg look at that must be use for the necros war(i know you have a walker looking like that but it could be updated with this picture CF 22:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Request Hey Ajax, I was writing this, wondering if you could make me my own version of your ''Heimdall''-class Frigate. All I need changed is: *''Midsummer Night'' instead of Heimdall. *'FFG-250' instead of FFG-223. *Flat black paint instead of the standard bluish-gray color on the body of your frigate. But keep the white stripes on there XD. *And everything else (in light gray), such as the lower hanger, in a darker gray. Thanks if you accept this request! Plus, I might use this as a ship in some of your Necros work, possibly being a ship in the Heimdall-class. Sincerely, CommanderTony 02:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Reinforcements have arrived The M1055 Polar Bear Anti-Super Walker Vehicle is complete (except for a little fine tuning). I would have a picture, but the Polar Bear is based of a Tiger chassis, so I need a pic of the Tiger first. Since you're finally awake I'm wondering if it is feasible to create a 14.5mm round that bursts a foot from impact with an object, creating deadly shrapnel as well as releasing lead balls, much like in buckshot. -- Sgt. johnson 17:50, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I removed the godmodded template because the weapon is not some ubergun. It has flaws and strengths, just because its powerful doesnf mean its goddmodded. It should have been marked with an unrealistic if any. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Hayabusa Armor in Necros Era It's come to my attention that in order to have Lieutenant Wisp Chimasu even considered for OPERATION:WARDOG's RP he would need to be an official part of the 117th Special Operations Regiment, more commonly known as the SIV Program. However, that would mean giving up his FPI armor. This has lead me to consider him obtaining the MJOLNIR Mk. VII Hayabusa Variant for use. This is largely due to the fact that him wearing anything remotely resembling the standard armor is unlikely due to his rather odd tastes. And the fact that his fighting style does NOT support a Half-Ton of armor. Regards, Chim PS: It is worth noting that Wisp is slated to die from injuries obtained during the battle, so the appearance of this armor would be a short term utility. Yes, I do believe it is necessary. When YOU put a half ton of armor on a tree branch in full combat gear, does it break? YEah. When you put 700 pounds does it break? Yes, but not as fast as the HAlf Ton. ? "(This should really of been deleted some time ago)" *Why is it that I find you writing your sentences poorly so often?-- UNSC Combine-Open for taking? Hey Ajax. I was wondering if the UNSC Combine, a Odin-class Carrier is open for taking? I checked the thread and I didn't see it but I thought it would be quicker and easier just to ask you.